Have You Ever Been In Love?
by thegirlwithobsessions14
Summary: Eren Jaeger has always wondered what it's like to love someone. That all changes when he meets Mikasa Ackerman, who might be the person to answer his question. Eren/Mikasa and maybe some Petra/Levi fluff in there. ;) T for language and (maybe) some sexual content (I said MAYBE).
1. Introduction

**hello fellow SnK/AoT fans! This is especially for those Mikasa/Eren shippers, such as myself. (I ship them so hard that you can't compete.) anyways, enjoy!**

Eren's P.O.V:

Let me ask you something: Have you ever been in love? I'm asking because…well cause I want to know what it's like. You know—what it's like to love someone. It's not like I'm in love with someone. Pssht! That would be stupid.

I mean—I'm freaking Eren Jaeger. _The _freaking Eren Jaeger. The Titan Shifter Eren Jaeger.

Anyways, answer my question: Have you ever been in love? What's it like to have someone you care about in your life? Would you be as lovesick as Franz and Hanna? (JK, JK, JK. Gotta love them. Hehehe...)

I've always wanted to know...what it's like.

**Sorry this is short. This is just a brief introduction so that the story isn't confusing. Also, if you want, answer Eren's question. I'll choose my favorites and include them in the next chapter. Peace! :)**


	2. Mikasa Meets The Boy

**first chapter of Eren/Mikasa fluff. Enjoy. :)**

_Year 844_

Mikasa's P.O.V:

I was trudging on the streets of Shingashina as I heard a scream, then a grunt. Then another scream. A few punches, here and there.

I kept walking, this time in the direction of the sounds. I was really curious about what was going on. Then, I heard a loud _thud!_ I started to run.

My legs were getting tired as I ran, but then I was at the scene. A boy about my age was getting bullied. And if there's anything that I hate, it's bullying.

"Hey!" I yelled at the bullies. "Get away from him!" They turned to look at me, the tall blond one's hand squeezing the victim's neck. The boy was struggling, his face with bruises and cuts. Tall Blondie looked at his friends, and they all roared with laughter.

"And what are _you _gonna do to us? Hit us with your dollie?" one said. The victim groaned as he was trying to escape the grasp of the bully. "Let—me—go!" He strained. The bullies kept laughing.

Then, I struck.

I kicked the blond in the shin, _really hard._

He howled in pain as his hand fell from the boy's neck. The boy dropped to the ground, coughing and panting to restrain his breathing.

I punched one in the face. I left a lot of bruises, but I didn't give a crap. I kept punching and kicking until the bullies howled in pain and struggled to run away from me.

"Take _that! _No one _ever _crosses Mikasa Ackerman. NO ONE!" I shouted at them. I smiled at myself in pride. _Great job, Mikasa. You're a true hero! _I thought to myself.

Then, I turned my attention to the boy. This time, I paid attention to his features.

He has long, blond hair, big, bright blue eyes, a pudgy nose and pale skin (Probably from the suffocation...).

"It's okay. They're gone." I knelt down to look him in the eye. He had a lot of bruises and a black eye. I stood up and offered my hand to help him up.

He looked up at me and said, "I can stand on my own, but thank you." He struggled to get up, but he managed. Then I realized I didn't introduce myself.

"I'm Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Armin." He said. "Armin Arlert."


	3. Eren Meets Mikasa

**new chapter. Enjoy. :)**

Eren's P.O.V:

I was walking with my dad, Dr. Grisha Jaeger, when I saw Armin with some girl. I tugged my dad's shirt to get his attention. "Dad, look! It's Armin! He looks beaten up!" I said as I pointed to Armin.

Dad adjusted his glasses. "Come on, Eren." He said as we both walked to him and the girl. Armin was limping as the girl gave him support.

"Armin! Are you okay?" I said to him. "What happened?" Armin looked up, then winced in pain. I saw he had a black eye. Dad saw it, too, and took out a cloth and a bottle of medicine. He poured a little of the medicine on the cloth and delicately dabbed Armin's eye.

Armin winced. "It stings." He said. Dad gave a light laugh. "It's supposed to, Armin. It makes it better." He continued to dab the cloth as Armin explained what happened and how the girl beat the crap out of his bullies. Despite all the pain, Armin was cheery. The girl next to him was expressionless.

"Oh! I forgot! Eren, this is Mikasa. She...well, beat the crap out of my bullies and helped me here." He introduced the girl to me. She looked up and we locked eyes.

She had long, black hair with one bang slightly covering her left eye. She wore a white shirt with a salmon-colored sweater and a skirt. "I couldn't take it anymore. I hate bullying." She said casually, as if she was complimenting my clothes.

"And my full name is Mikasa Ackerman. I'm an orphan." She said. Although she didn't have to add that last part, but my dad suddenly had a look of concern.

"Oh, poor thing!" He said. "Why don't you come home with us? Armin, you too. I need to treat your wounds."

Mikasa was startled by my dad's offer. I don't think she gets that everyday. Although, she was taking her sweet time thinking. But I had no patience, so I just sighed. "Come on, Mikasa! Just come home!" I grabbed her by the wrist and my dad helped Armin with his walking.

* * *

Armin's P.O.V: 

I didn't really need Dr. Jaeger to treat my wounds. I could've gone home to my grandfather and he could've treated my wounds. Also, I didn't want to leave him at home by himself. I'm worried about him.

Anyway, we arrived at Eren's house. Carla greeted us, then saw my bruises. "Armin! What on earth happened to you?!" She said in concern. I just shook my head. "Don't worry, Carla. I'm fine. Dr. Jaeger is going to treat the wounds." Carla sighed in relief.

Then, she noticed Mikasa. She looked at Eren questiongly. "Who is this, Eren?" Eren inroduced Mikasa. "This is Mikasa Ackerman. She stood up to the boys bullying Armin." Mikasa looked up at Carla. "Hello."

Eren then added, "She said she's an orphan."

Carla then gestured for Mikasa to sit down on a chair. Mikasa sat down, still looking down. Eren sat down on the floor and I sat down next to him.

"You know," Eren whispered to me. "She's actually kind of cute." I looked at Mikasa. She was still looking down. I whispered back to him, "I guess she's okay." Eren didn't answer me. Then, after a short while, he asked me a really random question:

"Hey, Armin. Have you ever been in love?"


	4. The Scarf

**a new chapter! Yay! :D**

Mikasa's P.O.V:

These people have such generosity that it makes me want to cry. No one has _ever _been like this to me ever since my parents were brutally murdered right in front of me. I still get chills from that memory.

I felt that cold that I felt when I was kidnapped. How I was saved, I still don't know how. I was left at a bakery when I regained consciousness. The baker was generous enough to give me a sack full of fresh loaves of bread. I survived on that for two months. After that, I became a different person.

_"Hey! Stop that thief!", a merchant said. I ran faster than anybody else, with a sack in my hand and slung it over my shoulder. I kept running and running._

_I hid behind an alleyway, which I called home. I watched as the stupid merchant kept running, his beer belly bouncing. I chuckled. "Stupid." I murmured. _

_I opened the sack and took out a set of new clothes, some money and some meat. I made a fire and roasted the meat and ate it contently. _

_I changed into a pink button-up, a long skirt and a gray sweater. I stuffed some paper bills in my pocket and hid my sack behind a dumpster. I walked out into the streets like a regular citizen._

_That's when I heard the bullying._

* * *

Eren's P.O.V:

I felt really sorry for Mikasa, even though I just met her. She was an orphan who didn't have a home, a family...well...she had nothing.

But, of course, Mom is going to invite her over for dinner or something. Mom is a sucker when it comes to people who should be pitied.

But the words that slipped out of her mouth were words I've never heard before:

"Mikasa. Why don't you stay here for the night?" She said. Mikasa, on the other hand, was shocked. I don't think she hears that a lot. Then, I saw her shudder. "I'm cold." She said.

I can tell she was cold, because she was rubbing her arms to make them warm, even though she wore a sweater. I decided to keep her warm.

I stepped forward and took off my red woolen scarf and wrapped it around Mikasa's neck. She had a look of surprise on her face, then she started tearing up.

"Is it warm enough, Mikasa?" I asked. She nodded in response. "Yes. Thank you." Then, she turned to face my mom. "I accept your invitation." she said.

Mom smiled and whispered indistinctly to my dad. He nodded and faced Mikasa. "You're welcome here anytime, Mikasa. You can share with Eren."

My mouth gaped open. "WHAT?!" I said. My parents faced me and gave me 'the look'. Mikasa faced me with an expressionless face. I knew that if I don't say something, I'll be punished. I sighed. "Sorry, Mikasa. You're welcome to share my room."

Then, something totally unexpected happened. She hugged me and started to sob.

"Thank you," she said. "Eren."


	5. This World Is Cruel

**(fast forward to the fall of Shingashina)**

Mikasa's P.O.V:

I was running for my life from the Titans that invaded Shingashina. I had my sack slung over my shoulder as I ran down the alleyway. Then, I bumped into Eren.

"Mikasa! Thank God!" Eren sighed in relief as he hugged me. I quickly let go. "Not now, Eren." I said firmly. "Where's Carla?" I said. Eren's expression then turned into a look of panic as he ran around the corner.

I didn't want him to die, so I followed. "Mom!" He shrieked as I stared in horror at Carla, who was crushed under the rubble of the Jaeger house. "Carla!" I yelled. She opened her eyes. "Mikasa! Eren! Run! Leave me be!" Carla sobbed.

I had a look of horror on my face. There was _no way _that I'm going to let someone who gave me so much—fed me, clothed me, cared for me—die just like that.

And I knew Eren won't let that happen, either. "Mikasa! Help me with this beam!" Eren shouted. I nodded as we strained to get the beam off of Carla's body. Carla kept sobbing. "My legs are crushed. Even if I got out of this rubble, I couldn't run." She said, in between sobs.

A tearful Eren looked at his mom. "Then me and Mikasa will carry you!" He looked at me. "Right, Mikasa?" I nodded. I won't let Carla die. I won't let Eren die.

"Eren! Put your back into it!" I shouted. We strained and kept on trying, but no luck. Around then, Hannes came swooping in on his Maneuver Gear. "Hannes!" Carla shouted. "Get the children and run!"

Hannes smirked. "Don't underestimate, Carla! I will defeat that Titan and save you all!" He drew his sword and ran towards the grinning Titan.

Soon after, Hannes came back and picked up me and Eren and we escaped. Me and Eren then watched in horror as the grinning Titan devoured Carla.

_Why?, _I think to myself. _Why must a person with a beautiful personality and a big heart meet their end so soon._

_This world..., _I think to myself, ..._is cruel. Yet..._

_So beautiful. _

I look up at Eren, crying uncontrollably as the blood of Carla sprayed onto the roof of the once-was Jaeger household.

* * *

Eren's P.O.V:

I can't believe what just happened. Mom. Did she just...die?

NO! I refuse to let myself believe that what I think just happened JUST HAPPENED! I can tell Mikasa was also surprised. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she began to cry softly.

Hannes, on the other hand, was running for his life to get us to safety. I was on his left shoulder and Mikasa was being carried by his right arm.

I started to wail like a little baby and punch Hannes to put me down. "Let! Me! Down!" I demanded as I punched Hannes' hand. Hannes sighed and threw me down. "Ow!" I yelled as Mikasa escaped Hannes' grasp and ran towards me. "Eren!" I heard her say. She sat me upright. "Are you okay?" She said.

I nodded. "I'm fine, Mikasa." Then, I looked up at Hannes angrily. I started towards him and threw a punch, which he grabbed. "Why?! Why didn't you save my mom?!" I demanded to Hannes.

I wanted to know why he was such a coward and why he didn't save my mom. Mikasa pulled me away from Hannes and rested my head on her chest.

"Eren. The Titans haven't attacked humanity in 100 years. Do you think Hannes would've killed the Titan if he had never seen one, much less killed one?" She explained to me. I sniffled as I let go from Mikasa's grasp. "No." I said. Mikasa then nodded and began to tear up again.

"I know you're angry and sad about your mom's death. But you have to accept it." Mikasa said.

"Because this world...is cruel."


	6. Breaded Confession

**(fast forward to the bread scene)**

Mikasa's P.O.V:

"Eren." I said as I stuffed a loaf of bread into his mouth. "Eat. And survive." Eren was tearing up as Armin was trying not to laugh. Eren then took out the loaf from his mouth and stood up.

He snatched the bread from my hand and took a bite. "Okay, Mikasa. I will survive, for your sake." He then walked away, with me thinking in shock:

_What did he just say? For your sake...what does that mean?_

I looked at Armin, who just shrugged his shoulders and went after Eren. I stayed standing there, still trying to decipher what Eren just said. _For your sake..._

_Does Eren Jaeger like me?_

Eren's P.O.V:

I ran off after I ate the bread that Mikasa gave me, still processing what I had just said to her. _Did I say_ '_for your sake'_?, I thought. _Why did I say that? Now she's gonna think that I like her. _

_Even though I do..._

"Eren!" I heard my name. I turned around and, thankfully, it was just Armin. He ran up to me, looking worried. "Eren...you...you like Mikasa, don't you?", he asked me. I widened my eyes, thinking, _How did he figure it out? Was it _that _obvious?_

Then again, Armin does have _incredible _intelligence, so he probably figured it out on his own...

But I couldn't let him figure it out, so I did my best to casually give a simple 'no'. "Pfft! No! Why would I like Mikasa? She's like my sister, man!" I laughed forcefully as Armin raised an eyebrow.

_Damn it, _I thought. _He's not buying it. I guess I have to say that he's right..._

And that's why I said, "Okay, okay, I admit it! I do like her, okay? Happy now?!" Armin grinned as he forcefully brought me back to Mikasa.

**Sorry this is short, but kind of having writer's block! Hopefully, I'll get more ideas for the next chapter. Peace! :)**


End file.
